


You've reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Phone Calls, fix it ish, scott misses isaac, this is my way addressing my sadness about isaac being gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is having tough time with everything that's been going on in Beacon Hills, so when he can't hold it in anymore, he calls Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while I was on a bike ride last night and listening to a Scisaac playlist and couldn’t get Scott talking to Isaac about everything that’s been happening. This season has made me really sad. So, I did a bit of a fix - it fic. I know the timeline might be dubious and there’s not much explanations or backgrounds. Just Scott talking to Isaac because I feel like he would need to with all the shit that’s going on. I hope you enjoy.

The first time Scott calls he doesn’t even mean to, really. Everything was just too much. He wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t disappointed Chris didn’t even mention Isaac when he came back. That was fine though. They had both agreed a clean break was best. They weren’t even sure what they were then Allison died and that changed everyone. So Isaac said goodbye to the pack and went to France. Nobody had heard from him since then.

So, now, when everything spiraling out of control and he can’t seem to keep his pack safe, he broke down and called Isaac. There was no answer, but it calmed him a bit to hear the familiar voice anyways. _“You’ve reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.”_

“Hey, it’s Scott... McCall. Well, I guess you knew that. Phones have caller I.D. God, sorry. I know we said no contact, but ...” He took a deep breath and fiddled his sheets where he sat on his bed. “I miss you. I know why you didn’t answer. I know you don’t want to talk to me. I don’t even know what time it is there. Sorry if I woke you up at like 5am. Just thought I’d take a chance. Have fun eating bread or whatever.” He hung up and winced as he heard himself. He could practically hear Isaac _Eating bread or whatever. Really, McCall?_

 ______

After that first call, leaving voicemails for Isaac had become a habit of Scott’s. He never called back, but it was nice get this off his chest to someone who wasn’t dealing with a slew of his own life threatening issues at any given moment, or at the very least that person’s voicemail. He could at least pretend Isaac was listening to them. _“You’ve reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.”_

“Isaac, I did something... I think Stiles and I fixed it as much as we could... But I don’t want to say I messed up, because I don’t really think ... Well, I kinda did. There’s the assassins and this was probably the worst possible time ever for me to do this, but I didn’t really have a choice. He would’ve died...” He ran a hand through his hair and then went on to explain how he bit Liam and what happened after.

_____

_“You’ve reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.”_

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Everyone’s falling apart. I’m - It almost makes me miss the Alpha Pack.” Scott let out a scoff. “How messed up is that? At we could talk to them. Not that most of them listened, but ya know. These ... Dread Doctors they’re fucking terrifying. They’re messing with our heads. It’s awful ... Kira almost killed someone! I mean _Kira_ , man. She could barely talk to us when she first came here. She’s still her, but something’s different. They did something, I know it. And Stiles and I are barely talking anymore... And we don’t know when Deaton’s even going to be back. It just sucks. Well, goodnight.”_____

Scott stood there in stunned silence, Liam’s words ringing in his ears. They hit him like a knife to the gut. _“You can’t protect anyone.”_  He couldn’t even argue. He took a deep breath. He wanted to apologize, but Liam was already gone.

He pulled out his phone and looked at Isaac’s contact information for a while before putting his phone back in his pocket. He couldn’t do it. Even if he knew Isaac was probably deleting all his messages, but just on the off chance that he would listen to it, he couldn’t say anything about this. He couldn’t protect Isaac either.

____

_“You’ve reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.”_

“Isaac, it’s Melissa. Your friends need you. Scott needs you. You need to come home.”

____

_“You’ve reached Isaac Lahey. Please leave a message.”_

“I... messed up. I don’t know who to believe. Maybe it’s better you’re in France. At least you didn’t get stuck in this mess,” he said quietly.

____

Scott walked into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza and sat at the kitchen counter, opening his biology book. Maybe he could try to do some homework for once and at least that would be taken care of.

“Hey, Scott,” Melissa said, coming into the entryway with a slight smile. “Maybe you should go clean up your room.”

“Mom, I have homework and -” He started out irritated, then realized a third person in the house. He recognized the scent. _Isaac._ He looked at his mom with wide eyes before pushing back the chair and clammering up the stairs and into his room.

Isaac stood up when Scott entered the room. “I don’t have long distance calling,” he said dumbly. Scott let out a breathless chuckle and tackled Isaac in a tight hug. “I missed you too, buddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
